O Meu Único Desejo Neste Natal
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: «Quero alguém para amar!» Pai Natal, consegues ouvir o meu pedido? Portei.me tão bem este ano... e este é o meu único desejo neste Natal.


**O Meu Único Desejo Neste Natal**

**Disclaimer: **_personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Esta fic foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias não passam de meras coincidências._

**Sumário: **_no primeiro Natal após o final da guerra contra o Mal, Hermione pede um desejo muito especial para a quadra. Mas será que ainda vai a tempo de ser ouvida?_

**Avisos: **_spoilers de "O Príncipe Misterioso"… grandes spoilers._

**N/A: **_eu queria escrever uma song, mas acabei por mudar de ideias. De qualquer maneira, a história baseia-se muito na letra da música "_My Only Wish (This Year)"_, de Britney Spears, canção que poderão encontrar muitas vezes ao longo da fic. Eu sei que o final foi um pouco fraquito, mas espero sinceramente que gostem da minha prenda. Obrigada a todos vocês, pela maravilhosa companhia que têm sido, e à Jane, como sempre, que é uma amiga nota 20. _

_Feliz Natal a todos vocês!_

_BelinhaZpears

* * *

_

"_A gerência deseja um Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo a todos os seus clientes";_

"_Promoção especial de Natal – desde 1 de Dezembro a 6 de Janeiro"…_

É sempre a mesma coisa todos os anos. Não falha uma loja, são _todas_ as vitrinas de Diagon-Al e de Hogsmeade com o típico cartaz de mensagens natalícias. São as decorações da época, são os coros de duendes, são as luzes dos pirilampos que brilham pelas ruas nevadas, são as conversas sempre iguais ("Então tenha um Bom Natal e um Feliz Ano Novo."). Nesta altura, ninguém se lembra de nada para além do dia que está a chegar. Por vezes, odeio o Natal!

As pessoas que passam a correr não parecem pensar como eu. Só uma coisa as preocupa: que hoje é antevéspera de Natal e que ainda têm muito a fazer. Uma mulher gordíssima corre o mais depressa que o seu exagerado peso permite com um enorme monte de embrulhos debaixo do braço para conseguir entrar na loja de doces antes desta fechar. Três ou quatro casais de apaixonados observam as montras de mãos dadas, agindo como se o mundo fosse somente deles e de mais ninguém, trocando entre si olhares e conversas melosas como "Aquele anjo não é tão doce como tu" ou "Contigo a meu lado, não preciso de mais presentes este Natal". Crianças constroem bonecos de neve no largo, entre risadas alegres e alegria contagiante. Afinal, temos de sorrir… Natal é tempo de paz, de amor, de carinho… a melhor época do ano, já sei!

Observo os sacos que carrego nas mãos com os presentes dos familiares que somente surgem à última da hora. Será que vale a pena esperar pelo meu grande desejo de presente para este ano? Bah… somente as crianças recebem aquilo que desejam. Os adultos que se confortem com mais uma ninharia para a casa ou algo parecido!

Por vezes, eu odeio _mesmo_ o Natal!

Bom, OK, talvez não seja bem odiar. Digamos mais que é uma simples aversão ao facto de que estão todos a viver a época perfeita, excepto eu! Apesar de ser bom respirar de alívio depois de tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos anos, ainda me falta algo!

Há cerca de três meses que a bomba rebentou no seio da nossa comunidade: Harry Potter (o eterno Menino-Que-Sobreviveu) venceu Voldemort de vez numa batalha onde quase perdeu a vida, terminando assim com o seu segundo reinado de terror, que contava quase seis anos. Os mortos estavam vingados; os sobreviventes podiam agora viver sem receios. E este primeiro Natal do milénio é aquele em que podemos viver em plena paz e liberdade desde há já bastante tempo. É bom. É reconfortante. Mas continua a faltar-me algo!

Pela primeira vez nos meus 21 anos de vida, estou a passar esta época totalmente sozinha. Não tenho família para estar comigo, não tenho amigos a quem me juntar, não tenho um paraíso exótico para fugir e festejar o 25 de Dezembro em biquini. Os meus pais saíram para um congresso de dentistas no Canadá e aproveitaram a onda para gozarem uma segunda lua-de-mel, regressando somente nos primeiros dias do próximo ano. Harry decidiu desanuviar a cabeça após tudo o que aconteceu e foi passear para a Austrália, na companhia da sua (por fim) namorada, Ginny. Ron permanece na Toca, com a família.

Sim, é verdade que os meus pais me perguntaram se eu ficava bem sozinha ou se preferia que voltassem mais cedo da viagem. É verdade que Mrs. Weasley me enviou a velhíssima Errol para me convidar para a festa de Natal com os ruivos. Mas não quis estragar as férias ou as festas familiares dos seres que mais amo no mundo e respondi a todos com um "Obrigado, mas não se preocupem comigo". Fiz mal: Hermione Granger, a durona e sabe-tudo Hermione Granger, sente-se terrivelmente sozinha neste Natal.

Hum… mais uma vez, estou a distorcer a verdade. Bom, uma parte da verdade. Sim, eu gostaria de almoçar com os meus pais no grande dia; eu gostaria de trocar presentes com os meus amigos Weasley enquanto ensinava o significado dos objectos mais comuns da vida Muggle ao seu pai. Mas não é deles que tenho mais saudades. Não é por sua causa que sinto o coração apertar quando acordo sozinha na cama, me sento à mesa sem companhia ou ouço cânticos à lareira sem uma mão a apertar a minha. Eu sinto a falta _dele_. O meu príncipe encantado, o amor da minha vida, o meu belo e gentil companheiro para a eternidade. Sinto a falta de Draco Malfoy!

Para o caso de estarem confusos, é verdade: os adjectivos melosos que ainda há pouco utilizei definem o nome que se seguiu. _Meu_ Draco Malfoy! É uma história surreal e inimaginável. Mas aconteceu! E penso que todos sabem que nestas coisas do amor, tanto nos pode calhar o nosso melhor amigo como o deus grego que tem mais dez anos em cima do que nós e que nem sabe que nós existimos ou o nosso… inimigo.

Eu sempre o detestei, escusam de me lembrar disso! E se eu já não gostava dele, ainda mais furiosa fiquei quando soube aquilo que ele fizera no nosso sexto ano. Draco tinha uma terrível missão – e por isso, Dumbledore morreu. Confesso que não acreditei na sua inocência, nem da de Snape. E quando eles regressaram para nós meses depois do funeral, por pouco não os linchei em praça pública. Ninguém queria ouvir as explicações dos assassinos do feiticeiro mais querido do Reino Unido.

Foi então que a verdade veio ao de cima. No julgamento final soube-se que a morte de Dumbledore fazia parte do plano entre os dois professores. Snape matou a única pessoa que confiara em si para salvar a vida e a alma de um pirralho como Malfoy. Este regressara na esperança de encontrar um abrigo para si e para a mãe junto de quem os desprezava, tal como Dumbledore lhe havia prometido. Harry foi testemunha e nós assim fizemos, como se estivéssemos a cumprir a última vontade do último director de Hogwarts.

Não sei ao certo o que nos aproximou. Lembro-me de que ele ficara escondido num local que era desconhecido à maioria da população. No entanto, eu encontrei-o. Estava receoso pelo seu futuro e eu, para minha grande admiração, senti pena dele. Quando dei por mim, estava a beijá-lo! Senti-o responder à minha acção como se estivesse desesperado para beijar uma mulher de novo. E afastei-me, envergonhada, enojada. Que acabara eu de fazer?

Foi o início da nossa aventura secreta. Tentei esconder os meus sentimentos de toda a gente (inclusive de mim mesma), mas já era tarde: a flecha do Cupido já me trespassara por completo. Eu era dele… e ele aceitou ser meu. Namorámos durante meses sem que ninguém soubesse de tal. Eu permiti que ele me amasse como nenhum outro rapaz me amara antes (sim, como se tivesse havido algum…). E eu sei que ele nutria o mesmo por mim.

Contudo, com a morte de Voldemort, tudo mudou. Draco ficou livre e a mãe quis partir imediatamente do país, envergonhada com o facto de o seu nome ter sido atirado para a lama. Ele tentou ficar, convencer-me a partir com ele… mas eu não consegui deixar o local onde pertencia. E Draco já não tinha por que ficar. A separação foi inevitável!

Três meses se passaram e nunca mais recebi notícias dele. Imagino que deve ser difícil manter acesa a nossa chama nas costas de toda a gente, mas não há como não me sentir desiludida por tal! Considero Draco o amor da minha vida e ele parece ter-me esquecido por completo! Ai coração, porque somente és feliz com a dor? Começo já a perder a esperança de receber uma carta sua neste Natal.

- Oh, oh, oh. Feliz Natal, minha menina!

O idiota que anda aí pelas ruas vestido de Pai Natal a distribuir doces pelas crianças e a anotar os seus pedidos num enorme rolo de pergaminho aproximara-se de mim. As barbas brancas tremem à mínima palavra. Ele que não me chateie muito, ou habilita-se a levar um murro nas ventas!

- Porquê essa carinha tão triste? É Natal… é tempo de sorrisos e alegria! Olhe, tome – e retira uma sombrinha de chocolate do seu saco de doces, passando-ma para as minhas mãos.

Experimento um sorriso, mas deve ter soado mais falso que um político em campanha eleitoral. Porque é que temos todos de estar felizes nesta altura? Até parece que temos de andar a mostrar os dentes a toda a gente_ só_ porque é Natal. Soubesse ele metade da minha vida…

O Pai Natal abre de novo a boca. Se ele começar a cantar o _Jingle Bells_ eu juro que começo a gritar!

- Sabe o que devia fazer? – o homem estendeu o rolo de pergaminho debaixo da minha cara. – Escreva aqui o seu desejo para depois de amanhã. Prometo que não me esqueço de si.

- Peço desculpa, mas não posso! – era só o que me faltava. – Passe bem… e Feliz Natal!

Eu pretendia ir-me embora, mas não consegui. O homem correu atrás de mim, espetou as garras no meu braço direito e colocou-me a pena debaixo do nariz. Mas será que eu tenho cara de miúda de seis anos?

- Olhe, não sei se já entendeu… mas eu não sou uma criança!

- Mas também tem desejos, ou não? – ele abanou a pena, fazendo-me cócegas no nariz. – Vá lá. Eu oiço todos os pedidos do mundo inteiro!

Sim, está-se mesmo a ver que vai ouvir o meu! Ainda não o ouviu até agora, pois não?

Ah, que raio, que interessa isso? Estou a ver que há apenas uma maneira de me livrar do homem! Assim, pousei os sacos no chão e peguei na pena que o gordo vestido de vermelho me oferecia. Os meus olhos passaram pela lista que ele já levava: _" Este Natal quero uma vassoura de brincar", "… um gato", "… um kit de poções", "… um boneco oficial dos Puddlemere United", "… um maninho"._ Chatinha esta última! Que vergonha, assinar o meu nome no meio da criançada. Mas o Pai Natal continuava a olhar-me fixamente. Os seus olhos pretos sorriam. E então encostei a pena ao papel:

«_Pai Natal, consegues ouvir-me? Tenho-me portado tão bem este ano… e só quero uma coisa: diz-me que o meu verdadeiro amor está aqui. Ele é tudo o que eu quero, só para mim, por baixo da minha árvore de Natal. Vou estar à tua espera… este é o meu único desejo neste Natal!»_

Pronto, já me posso ir embora?

- Feliz Natal! – disse ele, guardando a pena e enrolando o pergaminho. De seguida virou costas e afastou-se para junto dos miúdos que construíam bonecos de neve.

Era bom ter um, era! Mas o tempo está a esgotar-se e a minha esperança a morrer. Sei que é tudo uma história que se cria para entreter os mais pequenos, mas não posso deixar de pensar na ideia que tomou conta da minha mente: não seria bom se existisse _mesmo_ um Pai Natal que ouvisse o meu (atrasado) pedido e mo tornasse realidade para poder gozar o melhor Natal da minha vida?

* * *

Não, não, não, isto assim não pode ser! Mete na tua cabeça, Hermione Jane, não é a época natalícia que vai fazer Draco dar sinais de vida. Ele deve estar tão ocupado a refazer a sua vida que já nem se lembra de ti!

Mas é _tão_ bom sonhar!

Tenho de confessar que hoje sonhei que acordava ao som da campainha. Draco regressara para mim porque ouvira o meu pedido desesperado. Sonhos! Belos, mas nada mais que sonhos! Na realidade, muito pelo contrário, acordei com Crookshanks a morder o meu calcanhar direito, o qual desenterrara dos lençóis. Levou um pontapé tão forte que o atirei da cama abaixo. Pobre bichano!

Desci até à cozinha com o meu gato nos braços, enchendo-o de mimos como uma desculpa pela alvorada agitada. Crookshanks era a minha única companhia para este dia! Com tantas inovações, porque será que ainda não inventaram algo que faça com que os animais falem língua de gente? O olhas fugiu-me para o calendário: 24 de Dezembro. O jeito que essa inovação não daria agora!

Na minha caixa do correio encontrei um cartão dos meus pais. Mostrava uma meia-lua com um gorro vermelho de Pai Natal piscando-me o olho. Regressei à cozinha, coloquei a cafeteira a ferver água e as fatias de pão a barrarem-se com manteiga com um toque de varinha e sentei-me à mesa a ler a mensagem. Tinham-me reservado o desejo típico da época e esperavam que eu me encontrasse bem, sozinha neste Natal. Claro! Nota para a própria: soar convincente quando lhes mentir descaradamente ao telefone. Segunda nota: telefona aos teus pais!

Sirvo-me de chá e pão com manteiga. Só o cartão do Canadá repousava na minha caixa do correio. Nenhuma cruza o céu cinzento. Sei que são apenas nove e meia da manhã, ainda há muito que viver no dia de hoje. Quem sabe quem ainda me poderá tentar contactar! Mas não consigo desfazer este nó na minha garganta! Se Draco me ama, por que razão não me contacta? Se Draco não me amava, como é que me conseguiu enganar tão bem? Ah, por favor, alguém me ilumine as ideias!

Terminado o pequeno-almoço, limpei a mesa num instante e deixei a loiça a lavar-se sozinha. Apontei a varinha ao rádio. O quanto eu adorava ouvir música quando me encontro em baixo! Mas hoje até isso está contra mim! Assim que liguei o aparelho, ouvi uma voz feminina e jovial a cantar:

"_I hope my letter reaches you in time, bring me a love I can call all mine_…"

Era acompanhada por sininhos como pano de fundo. Ah não, eu não consigo ouvir esta música agora! Desliguei o rádio e peguei em Crookshanks uma vez mais.

Ao chegar à sala, acendi um belo fogo na lareira e enrosquei-me no sofá. Estava apenas em pijama e não tinha qualquer vontade de subir as escadas para vestir um roupão. Frio! Sorri ao sentir o gato caminhar sobre o meu abdómen e ronronar de satisfação enquanto lhe fazia festas nas orelhas. Que bela maneira de passar a véspera de Natal!

- Bom dia! – falou uma voz conhecida mesmo à minha frente.

Confesso que mandei um salto no sofá quando levantei o olhar para a lareira e vi a cabeça de Ron no centro das labaredas esverdeadas. Ele pareceu divertir-se com o meu estado, o que me deixou macambúzia de novo. Detesto que me façam estas coisas!

- Seria um dia muito melhor se não me pregasses estes sustos! – resmunguei eu, continuando a mimar o meu amigo de quatro patas.

- Que disposição, rapariga! - Ron continuava com um sorriso irónico nos lábios e deitou a língua de fora. – Sorri, Hermione, é Natal!

Era só o que me faltava: Ron Weasley invade-me a casa para me vir com a típica conversa de felicidade natalícia.

- Eu só vou sorrir se tiver motivos para isso!

- E não tens motivos para sorrir?

Reparei no seu tom de voz cuidado ao fazer aquela pergunta e na sobrancelha erguida enquanto falava. Já lhe contara demasiado! Esquecera-me por completo que Ron não sabia do meu romance com Draco e que ele não podia ficar a pensar que eu estava arrependida por ter escolhido passar o Natal sozinha. Bolas!

- Hermione – começou o ruivo, agora sem qualquer vestígio de gozo na sua face sardenta. – se te sentes triste por estares sozinha nesta época porque é que não nos avisaste? Sabes que a minha mãe nunca se importou de te ter connosco no Natal…

Eu sabia que isto ia terminar assim…

- Não, não… – tentei ocultar as minhas faces vermelhas. – A tua mãe é um amor, Ron, mas eu não me sinto abandonada ou triste, a sério! Eu estou muito bem.

- Talvez seja melhor dizer à minha mãe para acrescentar um lugar à mesa no almoço de amanhã!

Mas eu não posso passar o Natal com os Weasley! Passaria o dia a suspirar por Draco e todos me iriam perguntar qual era o meu problema. E eu não posso contar a ninguém. Agora tenho é de o convencer.

- Não é preciso, Ron, a sério!

- Mas…

- Mas nada! – interrompi eu, tentando não soar demasiado bruta. – Ouve, eu simplesmente dormi mal esta noite. Acordei mal também… é, é isso! Tudo me parece demasiado horrível, mas é só má disposição matutina. Em breve vou ficar bem.

Ron não parecia muito convencido, por isso tentei mudar de assunto antes que me enterrasse ainda mais neste buraco que eu mesma cavara.

- Então e o Harry e a Ginny? Tudo bem com eles?

Toquei-lhe no ponto fraco. Era óbvio que ele estava raladíssimo com a ideia de ver o melhor amigo e a única irmã sozinhos no outro lado do mundo e esteve cerca de quinze minutos a relatar-me a sua preocupação pelo facto de eles estarem "demasiado sorridentes" na fotografia que haviam enviado à família. Por favor, meu amigo, Harry e Ginny já são maiores e vacinados!

Quando a sua cabeça desapareceu da minha lareira, eu deixei (por fim) os meus olhos fecharem-se e imaginei o quão divertidas estariam a ser as férias natalícias dos meus dois grandes amigos na terra dos cangurus. Harry e Ginny passeando pelas praias douradas ou pelas ruas ensolaradas, de mãos dadas e com um grande sorriso nos rostos. E depois, Harry cresceu uns centímetros, o cabelo tornou-se loiro, os olhos adquiriam um tom azulado, os óculos caíram-lhe e vi Draco sorrir junto de uma jovem agora morena, pálida e mais ou menos da minha estatura. Eu! Na minha mente, éramos nós os dois quem passeava e tomava banhos de sol no paraíso australiano.

Eu estava a ficar louca com esta situação! Crookshanks espetou a pata no meu peito e levou de novo um safanão. Este bicho está-se a tornar demasiado atrevido e abrutalhado! É, porém, a minha única companhia para este dia. Dia de treta, devo acrescentar! Se pelo menos Draco desse um sinal de vida…

Mas é hora de assimilar: eu não passei de um brinquedo nas mãos dele. Talvez tivesse necessidade uma mulher para poder manter a sua virilidade masculina e eu caí que nem uma idiota! Só podia ser isso. Lembrei-me sem querer da mensagem que deixara com o Pai Natal e sorri tristemente. Tantos sonhos desfeitos e esperanças perdidas!

Não podia sorrir sabendo que tinha sido enganada durante tantos meses. Não podia festejar quando o meu coração vivia em tanto sofrimento. Por isso segurei o gato nos meus braços e levantei-me do sofá. O olhar fugiu-me para o calendário e tentei esquecer que hoje era dia de véspera de Natal. Porque este ano estava magoada, desesperada e o Natal não tinha para mim qualquer motivo para ser vivido!

* * *

Eu bem que tinha planos para um Natal diferente, mas as tentativas saíram-me frustradas. Mais uma vez, Crookshanks achou por bem afiar os dentes na minha perna. O pobre gato mal tinha espaço para se mexer na cama com tantos presentes que haviam surgido durante a noite!

Levantei-me estremunhada e olhei o relógio. Nove horas da manhã de 25 de Dezembro, dia de Natal. O _pior_ da minha vida, devia acrescentar! Não podia esquecer o facto de que fora apanhada na dolorosa teia de amor proibido que Draco Malfoy me lançara! Estava apaixonada e fora abandonada pelo homem que amava e que, possivelmente, nunca me amara de volta!

Comecei a abrir os presentes que me olhavam sobre a colcha da cama, sem grande entusiasmo. Havia um belíssimo vestido de noite preto e uma caixa de chocolates dos meus pais (até que enfim eles começaram a incluir um pouco de açúcar na nossa vida), um bolo mármore e uma sacola tricotada à mão de Mrs. Weasley (com um bilhete a avisar que Fleur havia ajudado na confecção de ambos), um romance que eu andava a namorar há algum tempo da parte de Ron e (pasme-se) um conjunto de chávenas com a bandeira australiana enviado por Harry e Ginny. Encontrei ainda embrulhos de pequenos tamanhos dos familiares dos quais mal me relembro ao longo do resto do ano, um cartão com dinheiro da minha avó Gemma e nada mais. Nem uma carta, um simples sinal!

Todas as esperanças que ainda podia ter de estar enganada se esvaíram como fumo assim que dei com a cama vazia. Suspirei fundo! Crookshanks saltou para o meu colo e ergueu a cabeça peluda para mim. Só mesmo ele para me fazer sorrir.

Levei a mão à primeira gaveta da mesa-de-cabeceira e retirei o meu presente para o gato de estimação: uma coleira azul-turquesa, novinha em folha, com a minha morada numa pequena chapa metálica. Retirei do seu pescoço a velha e substituí-a por aquela. Crookshanks parecia tão giro com ela…

Senti um aperto no coração. Porque é que Draco me fez uma coisa destas? Sinto saudades de o poder tocar, de ouvir a sua voz, de o poder beijar, de sentir os seus braços contra o meu corpo.

- Feliz Natal, Crookshanks! – disse-lhe eu, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Vesti uma roupa prática que encontrei no fundo do armário. Calças de treino e uma camisola laranja completamente enrodilhada a um canto. Apanhei o cabelo com um elástico após lhe passar com um pente ao de leve e desci até ao rés-do-chão. Sei que a minha mãe teria um chilique se me visse assim vestida na manhã de Natal, mas desta vez ela não estava cá para me martelar a cabeça da maneira carinhosa que apenas uma mãe consegue fazer. Desta vez não estava cá ninguém!

O gato laranja correu pela escada atrás de mim apenas para se aninhar no cesto que deixo na minha sala. Dirigi-me à cozinha, pus a chaleira com leite ao lume e ia começar a preparar o pão quando desisti. Não tinha fome. Não tinha vontade de nada, excepto cair na cama e chorar até as lágrimas me secarem! Agradeci o facto de me encontrar completamente sozinha para poder curtir a minha fossa à vontade!

Passei o indicador direito pelo olho do mesmo lado, tentando ocultar as lágrimas que teimavam em desfocar a minha visão enquanto deitava colheres e mais colheres de açúcar no leite que acabara de preparar. Sempre gostara de afogar as mágoas em hidratos de carbono. Mas agora não sabia ao certo qual o teor necessário para conseguir sarar o coração em tão pouco tempo!

Os meus olhos castanhos fugiram para a janela da cozinha por detrás do lavatório. Como era típico da época, a neve caía sobre as ruas empedradas e os telhados vermelhos das moradias do bairro, de um céu tão cinzento como a minha vida actual. Na casa da frente, os meus vizinhos recebiam as visitas do dia. Eu conhecia-os: Don e Sheila Adams. Ele era um Oliviator do mais alto nível, imensamente procurado no Ministério para resolver problemas com os Muggles a nível internacional. Quantas vezes Sheila me confessara as saudades do marido nos momentos em que ele estava fora do país durante dias e dias sem fim?

Hoje lá estavam eles! Sheila parecia brilhar no seu belo fato branco e preto enquanto dava as boas-vindas aos pais, que chegavam cheios de presentes. Don sorria ao cumprimentar os sogros, segurando nos braços a filha Melinda, de quatro anos, que parecia não conseguir afastar o seu corpo do pai. Os Adams haviam conseguido o melhor presente de Natal: estavam juntos e felizes! A minha vizinha irradiava felicidade por estar com o marido neste dia, enquanto eu me divertia apenas com a observação momentânea. Que mal fiz eu para merecer isto? Mas não me devia sentir assim… afinal, a inveja é pecado, certo?

Já nem o açúcar faz efeito. Estou destinada a isto! Assim que pouso a caneca sobre a mesa alguém bate à porta. Boa, não estou com disposição nenhuma para aturar gente a vender quinquilharias ou a fazer publicidade a algum produto ranhoso. Hum… talvez um elixir para a felicidade…

Arrastei-me fracamente até à entrada de casa. Experimentei o meu melhor sorriso – não queria cumprimentar fossem quem fosse que estivesse do outro lado da porta com cara de mono no dia de Natal. Mesmo que a vontade não fosse muita… Abri a porta, preparando-me para o pior, e deparei-me com um enorme ramo de belas e cheirosas flores. O enfeite tapava a face da minha visita.

- Feliz Natal, Hermione! – disse uma voz masculina eu nunca iria esquecer na vida.

Não consegui impedir que as minhas mãos cobrissem a minha boca, que os olhos me enchessem de lágrimas. Draco desviou o ramo do seu rosto e eu pude, por fim, vê-lo à minha frente, tal como ele era nos tempos em que namorávamos. Seria verdade ou estaria de novo a sonhar?

- Draco? Draco… Draco… – eu mal conseguia falar.

- Vá, não me gastes o nome!

Não me consegui conter e atirei-me de braços abertos para ele. Confesso que tive medo de estar apenas frente a uma miragem e de cair de chapão na gelada, escorregadia e dura entrada de minha casa. Mas isso não aconteceu! Draco recebeu-me também nos braços e apertou-me com força contra si. Ele beijou a minha face e de seguida os meus lábios. E eu nem um beijo decente lhe consegui retribuir: apenas ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo enquanto aceitava as flores que ele me oferecia. Contudo, pela primeira vez desde que havíamos assumido o nosso namoro, eu não tive medo dos vizinhos, dos transeuntes e daquilo que eles poderiam pensar ao ver Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy a beijarem-se no meio da rua. A guerra acabara e nós éramos livres; eu era livre de entregar o meu coração a quem quisesse e ser feliz por isso.

Crookshanks começou a esfregar-se nas minhas pernas e eu convidei Draco a entrar. Ele assim fez, acariciando o topo da cabeça ruiva do animal. Este pareceu nem se importar, apesar de ter ficado desconfiado. Crookshanks detesta estranhos!

- As flores são lindas! – disse eu, enquanto as levava para a cozinha e procurava a jarra turquesa que a minha mãe me oferecera há exactamente dois anos atrás.

Já com o arranjo preparado, levei-o até à sala e coloquei-o no centro da mesa. De seguida, pegando na mão de Draco levei-o até ao sofá, onde nos sentámos lado a lado.

- Estás sozinha?

- Sim… os meus pais viajaram, Harry também e não quis incomodar os Weasley! – baixei os olhos e experimentei atirar a bomba. – Porque é que nunca disseste nada? Começava a pensar que já me tinhas esquecido!

Draco olhou-me nos olhos e eu soube que ele ia falar a verdade.

- Lamento, Hermione. Mas após o fim da guerra, a minha mãe mudou-se para Paris, para casa de uns familiares, e eu não tive qualquer oportunidade de te contactar. Um mocho não consegue fazer uma viagem tão longa e os correios cortaram relações com os antigos Devoradores da Morte e tudo aquilo que lhes está relacionado! – ele acariciou a minha face. – Mas achei injusto deixar passar o Natal sem te dizer nada. E achei giro fazer-te uma surpresa!

- E que surpresa, Draco! – tentei eu censurá-lo, apesar de não conseguir parar de sorrir. – Eu já pensava no pior…

Ele não me deixou acabar. Puxou a minha face para a sua e beijou-me de novo. Um beijo quente. E eu soube que estava totalmente enganada quando pensei que Draco já não me amava. Talvez ele amanhã já cá não estivesse junto a mim, mas hoje estaríamos ao lado um do outro e iríamos viver o melhor Natal das nossas vidas!

Afinal, parece que o Pai Natal ouviu _mesmo_ o meu pedido atrasado para este ano!

- Espera aqui por mim um instantinho, OK? Venho já…

Levantei-me apressadamente e corri as escadas até ao meu quarto. Era agora que eu ia experimentar o presente dos meus pais. Afinal, se ia viver, _de facto_, este Natal, teria de me apresentar da melhor maneira possível frente ao meu amado, certo?

E enquanto vestia o belo vestido que acabara de receber, não consegui impedir que o coração pulasse de felicidade no meu peito e que a voz se me soltasse da garganta para cantar a música que há já dias me perseguia:

_Oh Santa, can you hear me, oh Santa_

_Well he's all I want just for me_

_Underneath my Christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here_

_Santa, that's my only wish this year_

**FIM**


End file.
